Kouga's love
by Krazii
Summary: Kouga askes Kagome to come back with him.This time,Kagome accepts!InuYasha follows them with the rest of the gang and is suprised at how happy Kagome is with Kouga! Will InuYasha just forget about Kagome? Or will InuYasha kill Kouga & take Kagome?


_Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine. I did not make the characters nor their personalities, but I did make up the story line._

_Text in italic are the characters thoughts._

_**InuYasha - Kouga, you bastard!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Wh...wh...WHY did you just barg in here InuYasha? SIT!" Kagome yelled, pulling on her night coat. It seems as though InuYasha was curious about the shower. Unfortunatly, Kagome was in it. Kagome walked to the door, making sure to pay no attention to InuYasha laying on the floor.

"Whats wrong with you!" gasped InuYasha.

"May I remind you that you're the one that just walked in!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"How was I supposed to know what you were doing in there? I was just curious to hear it raining in the house!" replied InuYasha, looking into the washroom. Kagome just stood there with a look of pity and annoyance.

"I'm going..." started Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Souta came barging into the room, but when he saw Kagome in her night coat and InuYasha on the ground he imideantly stoped. "I'm sorry, did I interupt something?" Kagome blushed. InuYasha yelled and started running all around the room.

"No, you didn't Souta. Now, what did you want?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, well, grandpa wants you to come down for tea and mother wants you to come down for lunch. Your call, though, if you want to bring dog boy with you." InuYasha stoped in mid-hop, back turned on Kagome and Souta. He slowly put his foot down and slowly turned around. InuYasha's left ear twitched.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE..." InuYasha ran at Souta. Souta screamed and ran downstairs. It took twenty full minutes to fully calm InuYasha down. By then, Souta had many bruises and scratches.

"Finaly, the ramen!" InuYasha's eyes were on the verge of tearing. He loved mama's home-made ramen. Without saying his thanks, InuYasha stuffed his mouth full it the ramen. What he didn't know, was that everybody at the table was staring at him. Kagome gave him an evil look. He had just dug in without even taking it into his own plate first. InuYasha finished what he had dangling from his mouth and sat back down.

"Sorry..." he said, mostly to Kagome.

"As I was saying, mama," Kagome gave InuYasha a very nasty look. "There is this wolf demon that goes by the name of Kougaand he is quite unique and hanso...SIT BOY!" When will InuYasha ever learn? He had hurtled himself at Kagome, but was now laying on the floor at Kagome's feet. Grandpa and Souta were laughing realy loud.

"Dont...mention...that...demon...around...me!" InuYasha gasped. "To add, I can't wait to get this neck brase-thing off!" He added under his breath.

"Lets try this again." Kagome was trying so hard to keep from yelling at the poor hanyou. "I think Kouga has exellent tast." She looked at InuYasha."And he treats me like I'm a princess." she added, not taking her gaze from InuYasha.

After the spell lifted, InuYasha went back to his seat. _Does she realy think Kouga is better than me? _He asked himself. The family ate, all keeping to themselves. After they had finished eating that wonderful meal, Kagome ran upstairs to pack some items she thought they might need in the next couple of days. Mama and grandpa went into the living room to watch some television, so that left Souta and InuYasha all alone in the kitchen. Souta was humming to himself. Well, InuYasha didn't think it was to hiself. Souta's humming was as loud as Miroku's snoring.

"Hey kid, Do you think you can shut the hell up for ten secounds?" InuYasha half-asked Souta. Souta looked offended, but he made up a plan...an evil plan! Muahahaha! No, I'm just kidding you. But he did make up a plan that was sure to make InuYasha's blood rise.

"Ok sure, no problem!" Souta answered. InuYasha appeared shocked. Souta had never done anything he had asked him before. _Wow, I didn't know this kid could change... _Barely after InuYasha had finished thinking his thought, Souta had began to whistle again.

"I told you to shut the hell up!"

"You said to 'shut the hell up' for ten secounds. It's been ten secounds, I counted on my watch." Like Souta predicted, InuYasha's temper seemed to have gotten to the evil stage. Obviously Souta senced it because he stopped and looked instantly frightend.

"Mama..." Souta said in almost a wisper, although only him and InuYasha heard. "Mama, I think you should call Kagome now..." This was a bit louder, and obviously InuYasha's last ounce of sence seemed to drain away. He pounced onto the table and jumped at Souta. "MAMA!" Souta jumped up and ran for the kitchen-living room hallway. _Almost got the little brat...just alittle more... _InuYasha went crashing to the floor. Kagome appeared and Souta ran behind her.

"When will you learn, InuYasha?" She shook her head. "Kouga wouldn't attack inasint little children..."

"The brat isn't inasint!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome, alittle more louder and feirce then he intended. "And when have you started talking about Kouga? When have you ever started THINKING about that stupid wolf?"

"None of your buisness InuYasha. We are going now. Bye Souta, BYE MAMA, BYE GRANDPA." Kagome yelled so her mama and grandpa could hear her good-byes.

"Bye dear. Don't forget to tell me how your conversation with Kouga went!" came mama's voice. Kagome blushed. InuYasha looked both confused and angry at Kouga's name.

"Lets go InuYasha." Kagome turned around and patted Souta on the head, then gave him a kiss. Souta looked annoyed and rustled his hair back to normal. Kagome lead the way out of the house and down the well. They were finaly going back. She would see all her friends again, after two long weeks...

_**Authers note: Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get it submitted for so long. The next chapters will be longer, dont worry Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
